My Little Pony Smith Sisters in Action
by Albedo66
Summary: Before Applejack and Applebloom's romance...there was Abigail(Granny) and Maple Smith. Two sisters different in everything...yet a bond that would test Ponyville in its early days. The rules are already set so will their love survive? This is a Prequel to My Little Pony Death takes a Pony. Same warning about incest and strong content apply.
1. Chapter 1 Sisters at odds

**Authors note:** This is a prequel that predates my story and that of the MLP series. Much of the characters will be oc's including Granny's sister. I mentioned her in the story that I wrote with Applejack and Applebloom. Anyway this story will first take place when Granny was a pony and up till, well, if you read the other story you already know. I don't wish to spoil anymore so bear in mind the content will be near the same as the first story. Also if this isn't your cup of tea and you persist to read past this point…don't say I didn't warn ya.

My Little Pony

Smith Sisters in Action

CH.1: Sisters at odds

Sunlight peered through the open barn into the closed eyes of a young pony deep in sleep. She refused to abide by the morning call and simply refused to allow her eyes any acknowledgment of the pressing schedule laid before her. Maple Smith was content with her slumber and as the rooster sounded the secondary wake up call; she hardly heard the call at all. "I can't hear you," she said, "go wake up the others."

Trotting in with a huge smile on her face another pony came into view with a beautiful blond flowing mane that made her skin shine serene like. Her big eyes danced in the coming sun and her tail swished about happier then a pony done with their chores. "Wake up sis…brand new day before us and lots of work to take care of."

"Five more minutes…then you say that to me again," Maple said. Her sister Abigail was an early riser…which truly annoyed the heck out of her. She was a late riser and needed her beauty sleep if she was to tackle the day with any enthusiasm. Her mane was shorter then her sister and her skin hardly shined as much as hers did. Truth be told her sister was beautiful. Still…she held some likeness about herself that her sister didn't have…her butt. She was quite fond of its shape and umph that made girls jealous of its…swing.

"Ugh…now what good will that do? The Apple harvest is coming up and the carnival is also heading our way. We need to be prepared or we will be behind schedule. Mother would not approve of this and be glad I am out here instead of her. She has taken mighty ill and she put me in charge of things while she was healing up."

"Fine…I'm up ok?" Lowering her hooves she stared into her sister's eyes and felt her pulse quicken. Her heart was steeped in slow beats that caused her face to flush and she had to look away just to hide it. "What is first on the schedule…boss?"

"We need some apples for Mom's famous apple cider for the carnival. Some of the girls have already gone ahead to shake some apples loose. Sasha Star is quite the tree shaker and if we don't hurry she will have all the apples picked."

"Seriously Abigail…you need to stop and smell the flowers. I mean if Sasha is doing most of the work…why do we bother going? This time of year the flowers are just blooming and just one sniff and-."

"Maple your work ethics are lousy. Instead of procrastinate and let others do the work you should get off your lazy butt and help out. I swear if you weren't my sister-."

"Yeah yeah…if I haven't heard it already…the reminder sure helps. Plus my butt is hardly lazy…fine or sexy would work better-."

"Ugh…your helpless! Come on before I call someone in to mediate." Hurrying forward Abigail took in the many trees and offered a nod to the other ponies. The girls were hard workers and most of them were close friends of hers. Of course she couldn't socialize with all of them due to the pressure that was placed on her. Her mother had taken ill and was housed up on bedrest till she could get back on her hooves. Abigail as a filly was a different story though. As a Pony there were responsibilities to consider and a force of maturity was sent her way. Maple clearly took after their father who had passed away some time ago. All she could remember of him was his practical jokes and lazy attitude towards anything work related. Most mornings were accompanied by loud yelps from their father because of their mother's insistent nibbles at his ears.

Maple mocked her sister from behind and looked away innocently when she turned to check on her. Ever since that one day she gave her the slip she was on constant surveillance. It was rather annoying but she was her older sister…what was she going to do? Arriving at the apple picking spot she spotted Sasha Star in the trees. She was a black pony with brilliant green eyes and soft features that often belied the fact she was hard to get to know. Hardly anyone could hold a conversation without her going off on work that needed to be done. Noticing their arrival she smiled down at them with her pearly whites showing. Her black mane fell effortlessly down her shoulders and her body was hardly flinching even at the height she balanced on.

"Well well…look who finally woke up. I hope you had a nice nap Maple. Oh and there you are Abigail…I waited for ya…but I couldn't resist-."

"Its quite alright Sasha. There are plenty of trees for the rest of us and it looks like you already have things covered here. Come along Maple…we can stir up some apples in another locale." Abigail gently nudged her sister after much resistance and as they gained some distance she let out a sigh. "I swear she is trying to take my job-."

"She doesn't get up quite early enough to do that sis," Maple teased. When she saw her sister's look she laughed nervously and trotted beside her. "Why do you let her get to you like that anyway?"

"Mom told us to have a civil tongue and to never speak back to another unless it was absolutely necessary. Sasha Star happens to be a hard worker and with the schedule we have it is important we keep her around. Her family happens to run the Carnival and one wrong word can keep us out of it."

Maple shook her mane and stood in front of her sister. "You need a backbone sis. I mean a little heated bit of words never hurt anyone. If you want I can-."

"Maple…what part of civil do you not know?" Looking at her blank look she let out a resigned sigh and focused her eyes on her. "Listen…long as the Carnival is here it is vital nothing wrong transpires between either of us and Sasha. She is the one that decides which apples are accepted in…and we Smiths have been in the Carnival for generations."

Blah blah, Maple thought, does she ever do anything with that pretty mouth of hers beside lecture me? Maple was stunned she even said that and tried to think of something else. Since when did she think her sister had a pretty mouth? It wasn't like her…no…focus on something else. "So Abigail, uh, seen any cute guys of late?"

Abigail considered it before making her way around her sister and said simply over her shoulder, "no." Making her way forward she could hear her sister's flurried hooves and once again she was stopped by her. "What now?"

"Why not? The guys are hotter then ever and a few have even turned their heads as you walked on by. Surely this has not escaped your attention?"

"Why would a guy look at me? I hardly consider myself a looker and any time one talks to me I can't seem to say anything but work related. If anything sis it is you they consider the hot sister. The way you flaunt your body they get a little…hard around the shaft-."

"I-I haven't really noticed," Maple stuttered. Truth was she ignored the boys simply because their sex appeal did nothing for her. The thing was the same sex worked her into a sexual frenzy and staring long after their departure was her…obsession. She could never tell her sister this or the time they shared would become awkward and weird. They did bathe together and at times they were against one another in ways that made her wet. "So…you thinking of asking one to the pony invite dance?"

Abigail shrugged and flipped her bangs out of her eyes. "I have no clue. Honestly when it comes to boys I am so work oriented if I did get around to asking one…I would die of embarrassment. The dance is still a good week away so there is no hurry." She said. Finding a perfect tree she stopped and felt her sister bump into her backside. "Do you mind?"

Maple groaned and saw her sister's backside in front of her. She was tempted to nibble it…even to get a good feel. However at her sister's question she was alerted to the danger zone and backed away in a fluster. "S-Sorry about that…wasn't thinking…so is this the tree?"

"Yes it is. Now get up there and fetch some apples for us to get back to the farm. I don't want to waste any more time chatting about boys." Abigail found a ladder and leant it up against the tree and when it was sturdy enough signaled her sister over.

"Alright miss fun," Maple sighed. Climbing up she was well aware of her ass being in clear gropage distance between her and her sister. Still Abigail made no move or made her intentions clear so she persisted up. Once secure hoof hold was placed on the branch she began to pick the apples one by one. The task was slow and without talk of boys there was only one left. "Have you ever thought about…girls?"

Taken aback by the question she looked up at her little sister. "W-Why would you ask such a question like that? Don't you know that in Ponyville to have any physical interaction with the same gender is-?"

"I am well aware of that Abigail! Still…everyone is entitled to a little guilty pleasure or thought every now and then. I mean…no one is entirely innocent there right?" Dropping an apple down she still read the aghast look on her sister's face.

"You are unbelievable! I should tell Mother of this instantly and bring this conversation before the Council." Abigail went on with her task hurriedly and as she let the question settle down in her flurry of thoughts she began to realize such thoughts did exist. Of course even out here they were never entirely safe from eager ears.

"What ever happened to secrets among sisters?" Maple accused. Her eyes were like fire orbs staring down at her sister at that very moment. She would thought her sister of all people she could confide in, but, it looks like they weren't on the same page.

Abigail looked anywhere but at her sister and so she chose to look at the apples. "This looks like a subsequent batch we can bring back. When you get down could you take care of the ladder? Thanks sis love ya."

"Not as much as I love you," Maple heaved a sigh. Heading down she watched her sister head off leaving her alone with the ladder. It was always like this when it came to Apples and anytime she brought up girls…that reaction always was imminent. She was so ready to burst and yet she couldn't because no one was in her corner. Kicking the ladder down she felt her ears twitch and turning around stared into the eyes of Sasha.

"I couldn't help overhearing you and your sister," Sasha said innocent like, her eyes dancing in the fading sun. "It is a shame to have a sister who won't even talk girl to girl with you. I know if I my sister and I were in this situation…things would transpire differently-."

"What do you want Sasha?" Maple demanded. She was not in the mood to talk to someone who spoke ill like of her sister. While her sister would let her walk all over her…it was different with her.

"Did you need to talk to someone? I can't help but feel your…holding something in you don't want anyone else to hear. I am a good listener and would never tell a soul as to what you were…hiding."

"Ha…nice try Sasha Star. I would never confide in you if you were the last pony in Ponyville. I know your family runs the Carnival and you would like nothing more than to have my family kicked out. Well this is one Pony who won't give in to you."

Sasha showed her teeth and a light laugh escaped from the deepest depths of herself. "Have it your way Smith…have it your way. I will eventually find out what your hiding…you can bet your sweet apples on that." Sasha left then leaving Maple a good long look of her ass.

Grinding her teeth on her bottom lip she wanted to bite her ass. She restrained herself remembering her sister's warming words. Hurrying on home she found most of the Ponies already packing up for the day and little visibility could be made out. Maple grew frantic but soon found her sister waiting for her in front of the barn. She couldn't tell if that was genuine concern in her eyes or simply a frustrated look weighed down by growing worry.

"There you are…mother has been worried sick. Did you have trouble getting out of the tree?" Abigail gave her sister a hard stern look and as she noticed her sister shrink upon her stare she lightened up some. "There's some apple pie inside…better hurry while there is some."

"I was just…talking…is all," Maple said over her shoulder. Hurrying inside she found a slice of apple pie waiting for her along with her mother.

"Oh my precious little darling…are you alright? Did your sister tell you I was worried sick? Don't look alarmed, it was a bad joke as I already am. How did the apple picking go?"

"It went fine…except Sasha Star is giving Abigail a hard time," Maple sat down and chomped down on some pie choosing to ignore her sister's look.

"Abigail…is this true? I know I told you to hold a civil tongue…but continuing to let her belittle you like that is unhealthy."

"Mom it isn't as hyped up as Maple makes it out to be. I simply…ignore her…that is it. She has some snarky comments…but…if they don't get to me…why should I fire back?"

"Honey-." She could get no more out as Abigail left the room and the conversation was over. Looking over at her youngest daughter she saw her licking up her plate. "Your not letting Sasha Star get to you right?"

"Nope…not one bit. Night mom…love ya." Kissing her mom's cheek she hurried after her sister and once clear of the room sighed. She hated lying to her mom but what other choice did she have? Sasha offered her a counseling ear to whisper into. Her own sister wouldn't hear her out and when it came to other girls she simply avoided the subject. Finding Abigail curled up in her hay bed she settled into her own with a plop. "Sis…about today-."

"Your forgiven. If we sisters don't stick together…who will be there when it really counts? I just wish you would stop asking me about girls. It isn't safe and if word got to the council or even wondering ears like Sasha's…who knows where we'll end up. You do know if you are found guilty you are banned from Ponyville right?"

Maple nodded her head and saw her sister smile. Still as she saw her sister drift to sleep she felt a need to talk to someone. Sasha proved to be her best bet and tomorrow she might just take her up on that offer.

Abigail waited till her sister closed her eyes before she opened her own. While she was tempted to talk to her sister about girls she also knew that being banned meant leaving her mother alone to run the farm. She did not want that and besides she was sure this was just a phase that her sister was going through. After all boys was one thing...but girls...please. Finding her eyes grow heavy she realized staying up any longer would interfere with the preparations needed tending tomorrow. So she let out a big yawn and settled into her slumber and let her dreams take over.

**Authors note:** It is always nice to start off tame before getting to the heavy stuff. Will Maple confide in Sasha? Well until chapter two we shall see.


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal of the sisterly kind

**Authors note:** Chapter two's title will be quite obvious so I won't go into too much on that. What I can tell you is this chapter puts another strain in an already…er…well you get it. Hope you enjoy.

CH.2: Betrayal of the sisterly kind

It was early morning again…this time however Maple was the first to rise. She was quite earnest to rise before her older sister on account of one big reason…secrecy. The happenings of yesterday were still fresh in her young mind and just talking to someone made her that much eager to beat her sister out to the apple trees. Looking over her shoulder once to see if her sister was still asleep; which she was, she made haste to not keep Sasha waiting. Of course she had no idea whether or not the black pony would be waiting for her; after all, this hour wasn't made for just any pony. Keeping her ears alert she made sure her own hoof steps were so quiet not even her skilled ears could detect them.

"I wonder where she is," she asked aloud. Turning which way and that there was no sign of Sasha Star anywhere. Could this be just a ruse to get her out in the open and embarrass her? Was she that gullible…yes…she sighed inwardly. Hearing the crunch of a leaf she spun to see the black pony staring into her eyes with such vivid interest. Her heart pounded and a scream wanted to make its way up her throat but nothing came out.

"I heard you a mile away," Sasha teased, "quite an effort on your end to not be detected by big sis huh?" Sasha raised her hoof and closed Maple's stretched jaw. "I take it you took my words to thought then?"

"H-How do I know I can trust you? You haven't exactly been nice to my family and if it were your choice we wouldn't be allowed into the carnival-."

"Yes…I admit there is bad blood between your family and mine. I can assure you my intentions are pure and this is by no means a trap to lure you into a false state of security." Waiting to see the other pony relax she noted how she was still tense.

"You know this is a betrayal of all that sisters stand for right? A sister must never keep secrets from the other sister or their bonds forever be-."

"Yes I am well aware of the sister bond. Don't forget I have a sister too. To be honest though…what do those bonds really mean if the other sister holds out on the other? I mean if you think about it…has Abigail been truthful with you?"

"What are you implying? Are you saying…no…Abigail has no secrets I don't know," Maple said adamantly. Of course I wished I believed those words, she found herself thinking; I mean, sure she is my older sister and her word is my bond, but, lately she has buried herself in work leaving little time for us. Furrowing a brow she walked over to a tree and looked up at where a day ago she had stood up there while her sister was down below. Something in her sister's talk made her feel like something was wanting to be said…but nothing came out.

"There are some secrets that weren't meant to be shared Maple. I keep secrets from my own sister…to ensure a piece of me is kept to myself. You see…when you tell a secret to another person…a piece of you is revealed. Once all the secrets are told…what is left of you?" Sasha circled Maple and could tell she was beginning to doubt Abigail.

"Won't a piece of me be revealed…if I talk to you?" Maple lowered her eyes and didn't feel right looking into the older pony's eyes. Sasha was her sister's age and her build was so…attractive…there it was out in the open…er…ok so it was her secret. When she lifted her gaze she found Sasha before her with those brilliant green seductive eyes of hers. Her black mane fell before her eyes and her breath smelled of spring morning.

"Yes…but if it makes you feel any better…I shall reveal a secret of my own. It is only fair as I wouldn't want you being the only one revealed out in the open." Sasha waited a breath and in that time the indecisive barrier Maple had put up shattered. She was hoping this little circle of trust would open her up. Of course now she had to think of a secret that was convincing enough to match whatever Maple said.

"I like…girls…there I said it." Maple heaved a huge sigh; relief in her form as she was no longer looking down or feeling the weight of her secret on her. Finally she was free of denying who she really was. Looking for comfort in Sasha's eyes she instead saw…confusion. "Well…its your turn-."

"That is your…secret? I could've swore…nope…it does not matter. I suppose liking girls is natural…as you work with them and eat with them daily. The guys are usually off doing the manual labor and so we hardly see or interact with them. Still…why girls…if I might ask?"

Maple smiled and leaned in close to Sasha. "Isn't it obvious? The female body is so much…hotter than the guy's to look at. I mean have you seen a female pony walk away? Their ass swings about and draws you in and it instantly melts you to your knees. Their lips are forbidden and just a peck or even a nibble will send you into a heavy slumber with your eyes. Oh…and to bump into them from behind…gets my pussy wetter than a April Shower during work season."

Sasha reeled back suddenly from the closeness of Maple and tried to fight control over her facial features so she wasn't too startled. She didn't know why the closeness affected her the way it had or why the talk of girls got her body into a sweat. The only Certainty she could ascertain from this was Maple Smith was…different from her sister. Finding her focus she realized Maple was staring at her in curiosity. Shaking her head and working a grin on her face she trotted forward.

"A very descriptive feeling…for your own sex, I admit, it had me…convinced. I suppose I should tell you a secret in return. This must stay between us…not even your sister can know about it. I swear if you do tell-."

"Hey…I'm no secret spiller," Maple said with a frown. She hardly spilled secrets and since her friends usually worked different hours then her there were hardly any secrets to go around.

"Alright…I trust you. Truth be told…I spike the cider during the Carnival." She let that sink in and noted how the reveal sent Maple into a stupor. "Yes I know…why would Sasha Star of the famed Star family do such a thing? To be honest…the Carnival is boring. Everyone shows up and it is all lively talk of work or home and never once anything interesting. The games are humdrum and the cider itself doesn't do enough to kick up the pacing any. Everyone plays fair and the whole thing stinks. So…about last year I realized things had to change…or I would simply not show.

"It came to my attention that the cider was usually delivered the day before the Carnival. So, it gave me plenty of time to go through each one and add a special ingredient to it. I am sure you remember the events of the last Carnival right?"

"Yeah…I think I do. Half of it is a blur. I seem to recall lots of language that sounded like cursing and there was even some kissing…though I can't tell from who." Maple was still wrapping her head around this and then Sasha continued.

"Yes well I sat back and watched the action fly. You see the ingredient was something I made myself. It packs quite a punch in the cider and whoo baby…once it goes down the gullet all inner inhibitions are let loose. In fact…I saw your sister getting a little action-."

"Huh…what are you talking about?" Maple held her head as blurred images from the year before began to slowly surface. It was a blur for some time but now it was slowly revealing itself from another party.

"You wonder why Abigail, pure good natured sister of yours, tends to shy away from talk of girls? I will tell you why…it is because she was making out with one." This hit home and she watched Maple stumble into the tree and her legs collapsed from under her. Her eyes were shot open wide and her mouth hung open but no words came out.

Maple didn't want to hear this. No…this was her sister…she would never do such a thing. She thought she loved her. She wanted to be back in her hay listening to her sister's breathing and knowing that in a few hours she would be roused awake by her voice. Sasha had to be lying, yeah, she must've saw someone who was like her sister…that was it…

"It was your sister…if you have any doubts. I don't remember the name of the Pony…as I had some cider to drink as well. What I do remember though is they left the Carnival together, and so, I naturally followed them. I found them at the river and your sister was tasting her cider, if you get my drift. She even let the other pony get a taste of her. I would've told the Council but…once the cider's effect wore off Abigail would've learned her lesson and thus no need for my telling. Your sister does not want to go down that road again…so…she sticks with the rules and warnings of the Council to a T."

Maple felt tears push their way down her cheeks and her mouth suddenly became dry. It was the ultimate act of betrayal. "I-I wanted to be her first…I loved her!" It was too late as she put her hoof over her mouth. She had told a second secret and the shock on Sasha's face clearly made her sorry she ever came.

"You love your sister…in what way?" Sasha tilted her head and as the guilt ran clear on Maple's face she suddenly picked up on it. "Oh…this is so juicy. I mean, to not only know you like girls…but this…I can't pass up this-."

"Wait…you can't tell the Council! This was supposed to stay between us…and even then it isn't like I still love her. I mean…she kept this from me…how can I love someone like that?" Maple watched Sasha to see if she would believe her or leave to tell the Council. She couldn't live with the shame or separation that would come out of all this should it be revealed. To leave Ponyville…what would she do with her life then? She had little preparation for the outside world and there was no telling what might happen if she fell in with the wrong crowd? She sat on her haunches as her future seemed much closer then she dare look into.

Sasha hesitated. She didn't know what held her back…as she had spoken of the bad flood that ran in their families. Seeing Maple look so downcast caused her to have a change of heart…and a rush of feelings claimed her that her next actions were not even well thought out. Rushing to her she claimed her lips against hers and seized the startled pony by force. Her lips were rough against hers and she soon had her pinned up against the tree. They stood up on hind legs and her hooves were against her legs keeping her secure and within her control. She could read the puzzlement in her eyes and she continued using every ounce of her strength to keep her from fighting her.

Maple groaned in protest at first but found her defense slowly crumbling all around her. Those lips were so dominating…and she herself saw domination as sexually arousing. Their crotches grinded into one another and soon her tongue sought entry into Sasha's mouth. Making her way past her lips she tangled her tongue with hers fighting to stay on top while their saliva clashed in a taste of flavor unlike any she had tasted. Maple fed off her dominant opponent and felt bliss close in on her like a blanket during a cold night. No words were spoken except what their bodies said and right now it was pretty clear it was aroused.

Sasha tangled her tongue with Maple's and felt her eyelids grow heavy. They kissed under the falling leaves and a need to have her grew. Grabbing hold of her body she pulled her from the tree and the two rolled around with their crotches rubbing hungrily. Their wetness was like silk and boy was it fine. Sasha felt their clits rub together; chummy like friends reunited, and her coat was getting a sweaty shine as this much action was causing her to sweat heavily. Coming to a stop on top of her she bumped and grinded into Maple hearing her moans trapped in her mouth. Pulling up to allow her to breathe she panted heavily as the action below increased in pressure.

"I-I…wow…why?" Maple panted. She didn't understand why Sasha would proceed with such an act of sexual nature when clearly their families were…not the best of friends. Of course this was the most fun she had in a long time, so, she said little more as she felt her clit strike hard.

"My second secret…I wanted you. You had a way that you carried yourself that drew me in the moment we met. Unlike your sister you aren't afraid to speak your mind and your ass…it did all you said it would…er…I mean what other female pony's did that is."

Holding onto her she cupped her ass and watched the older pony close her eyes tight. "I'd say yours comes close in second…quite close to my own actually. It feels so…snug…have you been working out?" Maple flirted with a wink. Seeing the other pony blush she licked her face and felt her body grow hotter still. She had never experienced such a flare of feeling before and as she felt it surge again she nestled her head into her partner's neck. "Guh…I feel…wet…wetter then usual…ahhhh!"

Sasha knew what she was feeling as she too was reeling from the Orgasm. They came into each other and their crotches were quite sticky from the other's juices. When the orgasm died down she nibbled at her ear to let her know it was done. Pulling off her she tried to find her footing as the sexual act often left one drained. She saw Maple attempt to get up but fell down so her ass was in the air. A devious look overcame Sasha and looking around noticed they were the only two there. "Hey Maple…do you trust me?"

Maple found that an odd question…as they just had sex. Still she figured since Sasha Star was still here it was clearly a choice that declined all natural instincts normally she had. Ok so that made no sense. "Well…I suppose…why?"

Sasha needed no further invitation and approached her from behind. Kneeling down before her she slid her long tongue out and crept it along her crack. This caused the other pony to start but she placed a hoof down on her backside to keep further interruptions to a minimum. "How you doing?"

"That's a silly question to ask…seeing how your tongue is up in my rear end! What if someone saw this Sasha? Wouldn't it get both of us in trouble?" Maple felt the intrusion of the tongue continue upwards and she sank her head onto the grass; biting at it for safety.

"I have plenty of secrets to ensure nothing like that would happen. So relax…let all your tenseness flow out and away from you. Would you rather a complete stranger do this?" That shut her up and she continued licking her. Easing her cheeks apart she slid her tongue into her anally and tested her hole. It gradually grew accustomed to her length and she pushed forward with little hesitancy to ensure the pleasure coursed without delay. Leaning into her she let her tongue explore the part of her most tongues didn't go and when she was done she pulled out letting the hole stay open. She then went to wipe her tongue clean before proceeding further south.

Maple felt rather embarrassed to have a tongue in such a private place. Her cheeks were burning and her she hated to admit it, but, her body was too. She was turned on by this act and how far Sasha went to prove she was comfortable with her body. She didn't have to wait long for her tongue to penetrate her from behind once again. Her tongue was so sharp and long that she felt it test her tunnel so much…she felt ready to explode. She restrained herself as she let out a satisfied moan. "Ooh yeah…uhh…take me Sasha…"

Sasha kept up that and squeezed her cheeks as she had her face all up in her business. She pressed on letting her tongue test the depths of her pleasure and pulling out just as her walls began to close in. She kept at her body working it for all its worth until she knew the girl was ready to blow again. She could sense the trembling and her panting became hoarse as the strong smell coming her way drew her head back. She squirted and she caught it full in the face letting some fall down her waiting mouth. Her juices ran down her leg and some coated the grassy floor. Sasha smiled and patted her ass as their pleasure had escalated greatly. "Well done Maple…well done."

Standing not too far away Abigail Smith stared in aghast horror at what she witnessed. Her sister had her backside in the air and Sasha was just behind her with a face full of…her sister. Her heart was breaking into many pieces and her voice was caught deep down in her hurt. This was the ultimate act of betrayal and she had no idea how to proceed.

**Authors note:** I hope that was satisfactory enough. Clearly these sisters have a lot to work out before they become the lovers destined to be. Sasha has told of Abigail's Carnival fun and now Abigail has witnessed Maple having some fun of her own. What will these two actions do to the sisters and will it be enough to break them apart for good? Stay tuned for Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Even sisters fall down

**Authors note:** Hurt and betrayal has captured the hearts of the Smith sisters. Now faced with what they know can they confront one another? It is time for the sisters to face what they have done…question is will they stay sisters through it?

CH.3: Even sisters fall down

Abigail waited for Maple and Sasha to finish their business before heading back. She wanted her sister to be composed when she confronted her. To unleash her words on her while she was in that stupor would be like any other day with her. The walk back was torture on her soul; having witnessed such a violation of all the two of them stood for. It had always been them against the Star family…now her baby sister had been taken from her by that smug villainess. Yes she saw Sasha as an enemy…though saying it aloud always was a fault of hers. The wind kicked up a notch sending her blond mane in front of her face and she blew at it out of frustration. She was doing all she could do to restrain the tear flow anxiously awaiting free fall down her cheeks. This was eating away at her cool exterior and was leaving her in a distraught state. Her normally soft hooves clomped down hard on the ground as she could make out the Smith household up ahead.

"What do I say to her?" Abigail fretted aloud. She paced about frantic for an answer but found herself lost for thought. All she could see was Sasha covered in her Sister and her sister with a look of pure bliss from her orgasm.

Maple appeared with a skip in her step and stopped short of bumping into her sister. She back pedaled as she was caught. "W-What are you doing up?"

"Its morning sis. I should be asking that…seeing how you are normally not a morning person." Abigail circled her sister and could smell Sasha all over her.

"Well I…funny you should mention it…I had a change of heart. Yes…morning is now my thing…now boy I am tired-."

"You are not going anywhere sis!" Abigail yelled. She normally didn't yell and it caught both her and her sister by surprise. Nonetheless she had to do this now or she would not have the heart do it later. "I know perfectly well you were not picking apples that early in the morning. When you weren't in bed I went looking for you…and guess what I saw?"

Maple gulped and felt her tail go down between her legs. She hadn't thought anyone would be up so early to witness their little rendezvous. "Abigail…its not what it looked like-."

"Don't play coy with me sis! I know perfectly well when a pony is ready to squirt or is playing dirty." Abigail stared hard at her sister and was just begging her to deny what she saw. Sasha Star was not to be trusted and she knew somehow that she was using her sister to get to her.

"That's right," Maple said, her eyes glinting with a hint of malice, "you would know about that. Sasha told me about the Carnival the year before. Yes…the very one where the cider was spiked…by a unknown source. I can't remember much…well…that was until the veil was lifted and all the little dirty secrets came out." Reading the look on her sister's face clearly for what it was; guilt, she pressed on with a spring in her step. "Yes…it happened while I was…indisposed. The place was packed with drunken ponies and workers alike. Usually the place is peaceful left with just a twinge of held back words, but, this year change was in the air. Sasha happened to be doing well and so she happened to see a certain pony sneak off out of view. It drew her after this pony and what did her eyes behold?"

Abigail felt her legs fall out from under her and the shame of that day swam up to her eyes as they watered. This was not how she wanted the truth to come out…anyone but Sasha could've made the incident easier to swallow. Seeing the betrayal in her sister's face she knew that both of them had committed this very act that could not be taken back. She tried to give her side of it but Maple was clearly not going to hear it as she continued with a strong voice.

"So she saw a pony going down on you…and you in turn with her. It was there at that Carnival you lost it…the precious thing we ponies hold dear. You passed judgment on me for what Sasha and I did…and yet…for a year you have been holding this secret in. What you did was just the same…if not worse then the deed I committed. This explains so much…about why you avoid talking about the same sex and why even while we bathe…you tend to avoid close contact-."

"It was the cider Maple…you have to believe me. Normally I am more in control of my body…but when it hit my system…I lost control. Her name was Viola Sweet…she was visiting from elsewhere…I can't remember where. We got to know one another and at the time of the cider we were in each other's company. Naturally there was an attraction, but, I made it clear of the rules and so we just chatted like friends would. After drinking two or so cups of cider we joked about taking each other's virginity near the river…well…one thing led to another. I was appalled at what I did and I swore Viola into secrecy; that what we did was to never be told to anyone. Had I known Sasha was watching-."

"You would've done the same thing. Do you know why? Sis…you are a closeted pony…and because you hid it for so long the cider naturally released your inhibition." Maple grinned as she saw her sister shake her head stubbornly.

"No…I can't be…I don't like girls. This is all besides the point…you confided in Sasha when you should've came to me. I didn't catch any of what you told her, but, if it led to that porn show I saw it was an indicator of your sexual identity. I'm surprised Sasha is a lesbian, though, she could be just using you-."

"Your just jealous that she had sex with me…and not you!" Maple frowned at her sister and wanted her to say other wise. "C'mon I'm waiting…tell me it is not true and I will turn myself into the council right now."

Abigail did not see reason to play into her sister's trap. If she said that then it would clearly piss her off and the Smith name would be tarnished; regardless its long standing history. Should she say she was not jealous…it would only distance her sister when their relationship was already dwindling. Looking to the corner she sought time…any time to think over her answer. The Council was not a considerate bunch; once they had the truth…the punishment would be dealt swiftly. She couldn't afford to lose her sister, but, lying to her would only hurt her. "It looked like…she was using you to get to me. It isn't about sex or anything; I am not even attracted to her. It is just…well…didn't it seem too easy-?"

"I knew it…you couldn't be happy for me! You want Sasha for yourself…and…to you she has to be up to something if she wanted to have sex with me! You are horrible…you know that?" Maple stomped her hoof and glared daggers from beneath her eyelids.

"I just told you Sasha means nothing to me! I hate her…why can't you see that?" Abigail met her sister's hard stare and didn't shy away from it. This was foolishness on her sister's end. Did she honestly expect her to fight her here?

"Sasha is mine big sister…so don't you get any ideas!" Charging forward she met her sister half way and their heads crashed into one another. Pain shot through her skull and blood slid down the middle of her nose as she reeled back.

Abigail shook her head past the dizziness that was engulfing her very stability and all around she could see colors bending. Looking to her sister she could see she was badly hurt from the skull bash and was even bleeding as well! "Maple…we have to get you checked on-."

"You would like that…wouldn't you? I mean to be the hero and take credit for saving little ole me?" Maple would not have any of that. She was intent on showing she was better then her sister…and…through force if necessary.

"Enough damage has been done today Maple. Both of us have betrayed one another…can't we let that stand for today?" Abigail saw her sister charge again and went to move out of the way in order to avoid the collision. She did manage to avoid the attack, but, her sister was quick to correct course and crashed into her unprotected side. Yelling out in pain she crashed to the ground and felt a sharp pain throb in her body. She stared at her sister standing over her and saw the hurt and longing to do some serious damage to her in her deep set eyes. Was she really going to-?

"That is enough you two!" The loud voice of reason broke through their tension like a divider of peace and suddenly the fight was over. Standing in the threshold of the house was Riley Smith, her weakened form still holding power over her two daughters…no matter their state of mood. Her talk yesterday apparently didn't do that much justice…and now she bore witness to the final result of what could only be described as sister issues. "Maple help your sister up this instance!"

Maple did as her mother told her and as her sister stood upright she cringed as the pain shot through her again. Maple felt regret over her rash actions but as she leant out a helping hoof her sister rejected it. "I'm sorry Abigail…I don't know what came over me-.'

"I know perfectly well what was going through your mind," Abigail frowned, her voice strained as it hurt to talk. "You thought that what I did was worse then what you did and that by taking me down a notch…I would know your suffering. The only thing you proved was that…ugh…I need to lie down…"

Abigail collapsed to the ground then and her mother and sister rushed to her side. A stick was lying protruding from the ground and when she had fell she had it lodged in her side. Maple felt sick and Riley immediately set to action. Her voice was commanding and it drew Maple out of her reverie of haunting thoughts. "Fetch the doctor right away. I will stay by Abigail's side and do what I can for her. If this is any indicator of future relations between you and your sister…you'd better stay away from her…till it settles."

Maple felt her tears sting her eyes and as she galloped off she set off for the doctor. The doctor came quite quickly and while the act to remove the stick was taking place she left. She didn't know how far she traveled or where she was when she finally stopped; all that was certain was she was away from her sister, her mind for the moment at peace. Maple noted how she was in a wide stretch of plains where grass came up a little above her hoof and the sun was beaming down on her happily. There was a cave not too far away so she traveled there to hide from the sun. "Hello…anyone here?"

Maple only heard her voice so she proceeded further in. Languishing in her guilt she sought a corner where she could rest her head. This was all her fault…if she hadn't been with Sasha…she would have never betrayed her sister…or learned of her sister betraying her. Resting her eyes as she laid her body down she didn't wake till she heard the hoot of the owl in the night. Her eyes were heavy but she forced them open to see two eyes peering at her closely. "Are you ok?"

"Wuah!" Maple yelled out in shock. She clearly shocked the other as well for she jumped back in shock. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing in the little light provided and after a bit it was revealed she was a pony as well.

"What the fuck? You nearly gave me a heart attack. I only was trying to see if you were alright, shit if I had know you'd react like that I wouldn't have even bothered."

Maple smiled weakly as the other girl spoke with such…strong language. "Um…you shocked me…much as I shocked you. Still I probably should've reacted like any other girl being awakened by blue eyes in a secluded location."

"You're a smart ass…aren't ya? I suppose though it was safer to announce my presence, but, seeing as you were sleeping soundly I just…um…wanted a closer look." A blush appeared on the pony's face and she looked away quickly after.

Why was she blushing? Maple walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out at the moon looking down at her. "By the way my name is Maple. What is your name?"

"My name is Dawn Moonset. I actually live in this cave. You are more then welcome to stay the night…but by morning I must ask you to leave. You see…I'm not partial to company…especially smart ass pony's who scare the living daylight out of me."

"You know how to hold a grudge don't ya?" Maple grinned. Still she was glad for the invite…as she didn't want to go home just yet. "Why do you live so far away from civilization…if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's a long story…but seeing how your my guest…I suppose a little bedtime story won't hurt. When I was a young pony I knew I was different. I was always looking at…girls rather then guys. My friends began to leave one by one…as they felt uncomfortable with me. A Carnival was held annually and so I figured people wouldn't be so judgmental while so jovial. For a while it seemed to work…the other ponies completely forgot my sexual identity. However one year in particular the cider was spiked. I was with another pony, uh, I believe her name was Abby. Anyway the two of us got talking and at first it was joking. However just one look in her eyes…I knew. We went to the riverside and one thing led to another. Sadly after the event she wanted nothing to do with me, so, I ran away. This cave offered me shelter and kept me away from those who shunned me."

Realization dawned in Maple's eyes and as she listened she knew then who this pony was. "Abby…it is short for Abigail. You were the one that had sex with my sister!" Maple stared wide eyed at the girl and saw hardly an ounce of fear or regret in her warm eyes.

"Yeah…so what of it? Yes I had sex with her…and yes it was the best sex I ever had. I remember her having a sister, though, she didn't really speak that much of it. Um…has she mentioned me, not that it matters, but, out of curiosity-."

"No…as a matter of fact she has not mentioned you even in passing reference. I just found out about you and my sister from Sasha Star. She witnessed the act transpire and has kept it secret since then. Why would you have sex in such an intoxicated state?"

Dawn heaved a sigh and gave an honest shrug. "It was in the moment. Both of us were lonely and talk of experimenting just seemed the right thing to do…at the time. I understand if Abby wants nothing to do with me…or even the mention of my name. If she wants to be a closeted lesbian…who am I to say other wise? I don't know…maybe she is just waiting for the right girl…"

Maple stared at the blue pony and felt a sad understanding for her. When she had met her sister she had already known what she was, but, her sister hadn't even came out yet. So even if it was in joking…she was just being who she was…even while intoxicated. Leaning in she kissed Dawn on the unsuspecting lips of hers sinking into the moment. The other pony stared in confusion but Maple couldn't help herself. She was drawn to her from that story and her body felt flushed at being in such close proximity of her.

Dawn felt her eyes grow heavy and as she let the other pony in she leaned in. Their lips were soft against one another and their bodies began to move in sync with the other. Dawn moaned loudly as she began to push the girl down so she was lying on her side. The mood of the cave was intense and if any wanted to pull away…the moment had passed. Parting from her lips she lifted up the other pony's leg and connected her pussy up against hers. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do this because you are getting back at your sister…or…"

"Just shut up and fuck me." Maple said with a wry grin. She had already lost her virginity to Sasha, and now she was with her sister's cherry popper. A part of her wanted to experience what her sister had, but, another part of her just wanted to enjoy the thrill of two pussy rubbing up against one another in heated ecstasy.

Dawn obliged happily and began to softly push up against her pussy. It was soft and sent her mind back to the day she and Abby did it by the riverside. She could feel their clits becoming chummy with one another and as she worked back and forth she could feel her breath pick up every time. "Ho…ah…wow…this is incredible. It is like this position was meant for us…"

"Ugh…I wouldn't know about that. Most any pony could probably do this position with a different style, so, it is hard to say…who it was made for…guh." She sweated through this sexual position as her leg was held up while the other pony rammed into her. Sweat poured down her body and she was working up a healthy appetite for sex. With Sasha it was that dominance mixed with need…with Dawn it was more…well…she had to figure that out. Did having sex with another mean they were in a committed relationship? Or was this simply two ponies alone in the world reaching out to one another in a vulnerable point in their life?

"Are you always this talkative during sex? Just enjoy it…don't question it." Dawn continued to grind into her and her eyes were trained on the beauty whose mane was flying about each time she pressed in for the attack. She was so beautiful…and yet…she knew she was not hers to have. She could tell as their pussy met that although she was here in body…her mind was thinking of someone else.

"I am…oh yeah…make me cum baby yeah…woah!" She was excited, and yet, all she could see was Abby…er…Abigail. Was this how it was when her sister did it? Feeling her body explode in a multitude of pleasure she realized she had reached her orgasm…without even knowing it.

Dawn screamed as her orgasm hit and together they came as they met in the middle. Their juices clung to each other and some pooled beneath them. Getting to her feet she nibbled at the other pony's ear and smiled down at her. "You did good…kept up with me…till the end. Anyway I'm tired…I think I will call it a night…you should too."

"Yeah…be there in a few." Smiling after her she looked up at the moon and wanted to see her sister. Was she healing well? Would they see each other at the Carnival? Oh crap the Carnival…it was coming up…soon. Trying to get up she found herself too exhausted and fell asleep where she lay. As morning came she woke with a yawn and as she looked around found Dawn nowhere in sight. What she did find though was a message addressed to her:

Hey sleepy head. Sorry I wasn't there to see you wake.

Anyway I had some errands to run and goodbyes just aren't my thing.

I know you were thinking of someone else last night.

Don't look surprised…I can read people.

You should tell her how you feel.

I hope you two will be happy…when and if you tell her

I will always remember last night…yours truly Dawn

Maple heaved a sigh and knew she was right. She had to tell Abigail…and no better time then at the Carnival. With her mind made up she set off at a gallop back to town. Of course as she raced there she suddenly stopped as several ponies blocked her bath. "Hey I'm in a rush here-."

"Orders from the High Council prohibit your entry…for the time being." A stuffy looking pony with white mane hanging before his eyes said. He held himself pretty well with spectacles over his dusty covered eyes and his hooves looked worn down.

"What am I being charged with?" Maple demanded. She had to see her sister…and being detained here was not going to stop her.

"Where shall I begin? You had intimate relations with a pony of same gender, you badly hurt your sister, oh and there is the leaving without informing the Council. As seen fit by the council you shall be sentenced one week expulsion to the furthest reaches outside Ponyville…as you have grown accustomed to not following the rules here. "

"That is absurd…and how did you come upon such accusations?" Maple stomped her hoof and stared down each council member.

"Oh Maple…how easily you forget." A slight chuckle escaped a pony and as the council parted ways in stepped Sasha. Her face was lit up like a Christmas present being unwrapped by a pony for the first time; she clearly was so pleased her facial muscles couldn't accommodate any more smiling.

"Sasha…I trusted you!" Maple glared at the black maned pony and saw her chuckle again. It made her sick to her stomach…and the guilt of betraying her sister caused her head to reel.

"Yes…you did didn't you? Anyway I am sorry you won't make it to the Carnival. I will give your family your regards though. Let me know how it is out there…not that I would ever leave Ponyville in the first place. Ta ta dear." Swishing her tail behind her she turned to leave and the council left with her.

Maple yelled at the top of her lungs but to no avail…no pony within hearing distance would help her now. She had buried herself deep and as she sank down on all fours she wept all alone. Now how was she going to tell Abigail?

**Authors note:** My lengthiest chapter yet. So much pain in Maple's life. The Carnival will be featured in the next chapter and a turning point will be reached. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far…cause more action will soon come. Stay tuned for Chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4 Sister against the world

**Authors note:** In time for Halloween the Carnival has arrived. Poor Maple has been banned from this festive event and Sasha has betrayed her to the Council. Now Maple has to work every possible angle if she wishes to tell Abigail how she truly feels. Time is against her and the Council has their eyes on her. Can Maple beat the clock and the Council? Hope you enjoy as we delve into Chapter 4.

Ch.4: Sister against the world

Days passed slowly for Maple and she found herself bored out of her skull. The usual labor she languished now seemed to be something she longed for. She was desperate to work…anything to get her mind off not going to the Carnival. The one pony she wanted to go to with it was in Ponyville…and the Council seemed quite fit in their old hooves to stand their ground barring entry. "Don't you guys have anywhere better to be?"

"The Council is here to protect those of Ponyville of wrongful influence. It so happens you are the first we have ever encountered. While it would be fitting for us to oversee the Carnival's preparations we know Sasha and her family will do just fine." The white maned elder of the Council said proficiently; his tired eyes holding firm in their convictions.

"You guys need a life." Maple said. It was like this for some time now and each Council member said about the same thing. It was like they were a hive mind that orchestrated on one another's very thoughts. It really ate at her and as she sat on her haunches she grew weary of the mind games. Watching pony after pony pass she could see their judging eyes and knew that inside they were questioning if she was checking them out. Her tail bounced back and forth heavily and her head screamed for some kind of speech to send the ponies off in guilt.

"Hey there Maple." Maple didn't need to lift her head to know who spoke to her. Much like the Council members she showed up to taunt her. "No hello for your lover? I am sad to see how far you have sunk Maple. Anyway I just came to report that the Carnival is already set for Tomorrow. This year the Carnival is set during Halloween so it is a costumed only event. My family is most pleased with our progress…will you be attending Council Member Ronald Whitefall?

"Unfortunately this year will mark my first absence from the Carnival Sasha. Most everyone in Ponyville will be in attendance and we can't leave her…unguarded. I wish for you to give my condolences along with the Council's to your parents." Ronald gave a disapproving stare at Maple before returning a more pleasant smile towards Sasha.

"I will…and we will miss you…as well as the Council. It isn't the same without your wise words during the opening or hearing your stories during the camp fire." Sasha Star nodded her head at each council member before giving one final look towards Maple. "Too bad you couldn't come Maple; had you been a good girl, well, suffice to say you'd be with you know who…instead of who is about to ask her."

Maple felt all color drain from her face at Sasha's last words. Watching her leave she felt an urge to bust through the Council's ranks this instance and hurry to her sister's side. The only flaw there was the Council was all powerful and her sentence would likely lengthen at such foolish actions. This was like a fenced off area that just begged to be jumped. There had to be a chink in their formation for her to at least pay a visit to Abigail and ward off her suitor for the dance. Walking up and down the line she finally found such a chink after about 45 minutes of pacing. The female pony at the end had a weak bladder. She usually took about 5 minutes to relieve herself and in that time she usually had Walter fill in. The problem with Walter was, well, he was absent minded. His blue mane had grown extra long and it often fell before his eyes so he normally stood too close to Eliza. It was all about timing and as she watched the female leave she took her chance.

"Hey Walter…whatcha doing?" Maple said innocently. She was taught to respect her elders and so she took her time with him. It wouldn't work well on her end to rush through and get caught so close to freedom.

"Oh hi Maple," Walter said in his sing song voice. His mane hung before his eyes but he knew her voice anywhere. "I am just…uh…oh gosh darn I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. Um…you didn't perchance hear what I was supposed to be doing…did ya?"

Maple worked her charm further and played at the dirt below her hoof. "Why Walter…that would be eavesdropping I believe. It would be rather unfortunate on my end to do that…and…as you know I'm already in trouble-."

"Maple…you know I can't let you through. I mean you are a sweet pony and all, but, Ronald would have my spot taken from me if I did anything." Walter heard her heavy sigh and felt his own sigh push out. "Perhaps I can do something else instead?"

Maple considered it…and a plan began to spring into motion. Of course that was her plan before…just a little stronger. As for what she would ask of Walter, well, she could only think of one thing. "Tell you what Walter…I am getting kinda bored over here. If you can gather the materials I ask for I would be most thankful."

Listening to her as she told him of the material he found it kinda…sketchy. What would she need all that for? Nevermind, he excused any further doubt, no point in questioning her long as it doesn't work into going inside Ponyville. "So…what was I supposed to do?"

Maple knew that this was wrong, but, long as she was back before the female pony finished her business the better off she was. Of course she was not as young a pony as she was once was; still this was Ponyville and no one really saw each other as nothing but. So she told him the lie she worked up. "Eliza told you to trim your mane some so you wouldn't be such a distraction to the other ponies."

"I get it…I need a trim. Thanks Maple I will get on it once she comes back." Walter blew up slightly and stared at Maple's smiling face.

The female council member came back and sat down. Walter told her he was going for a trim and for her to watch his place. However her bladder acted up again leading to her asking Eliza to watch her and Walter's spot. This was most difficult for the other female and so when she went back to her old place she took this opportunity to slip through the crack. Ponyville was in much commotion over her recent ban and the coming Carnival. She dodged curious stares by hiding under buildings on her belly over climbing a ladder set up for decorations. From the height she was at she could see Abigail at their house overlooking decorations they normally did together. Maple felt a pang of longing for her sister and as she galloped across the rest of the way she barely had time to avoid the male approaching their house. Spinning on all four hooves she crashed into a bale of hay in the barn and managed to luckily avoid disturbing several piles stacked high. Words carried through to the barn and as she poked her head up with hay pouring over her eyes she heard the male speak.

"Hiya Abigail. My name is Rusty Steel. I live a few doors away from you and I have to say you are the prettiest pony I have laid my eyes on." His smile was alarmingly charming, or so he was told, and his body was quite tone from the field work.

"Well aren't you…flattering, but, I am afraid I will be going alone this year. I think it is best with everything that has happened I enjoy this time for myself."

"Now where is the fun in that? The Star family has fixed up the Carnival so there won't be any…incidents like there was last year. Surely accompaniment is a requirement to ensure you aren't by your lonesome the entire night…am I right?" Rusty smiled again hoping it would disarm her distrust.

Maple was already losing it as she kicked hay about her as she readied to charge. Who did this guy think he was…asking out her sister? She kicked at the ground and when she heard footsteps heading her way she immediately sought shelter in the hay she abandoned.

"Look Rusty…I am sure you can find another pony who would gladly enjoy your good looks and talk. I just am not interested…and besides…I run one of the booths there with my mom-."

"The booths only run for an hour," Rusty persisted, his gray eyes shining with intensity as the desperation of rejection was closing in. "And besides…it isn't natural for one who did so much work…to miss out on the festivities. If it makes you feel any more comfortable…we can go as just friends…nothing more. Hell if it makes you feel any easier if any time you feel the slightest bit of unease…just send me away."

Who does he think he is playing? My sister is a worker; that being said, she would work the booth the entire night given the choice. Still as she peered out she saw indecision in her sister's eyes. This was not the same Abigail she knew, no, indecision that lasted this long usually meant the worse was coming.

"Alright…we will go…as friends. I will hold you to your deal though. I do not wish for things to become awkward." Abigail smiled signaling the conversation was over and set off to shuck some hay into another pile. Her drawing advances caused panic to fly into Maple's heart.

"You won't regret this Abigail. I will see you at 7 then." Rusty hurried off and felt his heart soar higher then the moon.

Maple exited quickly through a old worn panel in the wall and came out the back of the barn. Of course once again she saw Rusty and had to dive for cover under an old wheel barrel. He didn't go far though as he whistled sending forth several other males. Since she was low to the ground she could see their penis and all of its attachments. She wanted to close her eyes but she still saw them…ack…what a predicament she was in. When Rusty spoke the charm he used on her sister vanished and became a little more…smoother.

"I got her to say yes boys. If the rumors were true about her we should have our fill of her by the riverside. Butch…you got the special stuff right?"

Butch was the big one there with a coat of grey blue and other proportions of him were just as big. If they were planning what she thought they were planning…her sister would be bleeding surely. Butch had a squeaky voice…for one his size; which threw her off and almost sent her into a burst of giggles. "Yeah Rusty…all barrels of it. So…when do we get a fuck with the Smith Sister?"

Fuck just sounded too funny coming from him. Maple held her mouth shut and fought through the tears that were streaming down her eyes. Sure this sounded bad, but, if Butch continued to talk she would find herself in the grave.

"Once I rape her then you can have your go at her. I need to lead her away from the Carnival, but, only when the barrels replace those already set up by the Committee. I need not repeat this…do I?"

The males shook their heads and Rusty was relieved to see it done. Maple felt her heart go into a frightened panic at hearing this. Sasha had told her she had spiked the cider, but, it was only in little quantity. Should Rusty succeed in his plan…pure chaos would fill the Carnival and no one would be safe. She had to attend the party and get her sister to come with her…or…do something to bring the Council there and catch the boys in action.

"It's a costume event…so…try and not dress as the same character this time. Remember this will be the best pussy you have ever fucked. Should you screw up…well…lets just say you'll be the ones fucked."

Maple tilted her head to the side as she tried to analyze what he meant. Did he intend to…fuck his friends? Or did he just say they were fucked and left without any pussy to have? She had no idea there were guys who liked to fuck…guys. Perhaps if he wasn't trying to rape her sister they could talk. Watching the boys leave with grumbles of incoherent words she ceased her chance to escape. She could tell Abigail, but, what were the chances of her believing her? No safest thing to do was to head back to her ban until the Carnival began.

When she came back both Walter and the female were absent. Making a mad gallop past Eliza she collapsed to the ground and laid her head in her laid out legs. The female came back with a pleased look and Walter soon arrived with a shorter mane. In his strong teeth he carried many material for which she had asked for. Setting them down before her he smiled once before returning to his spot.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble Walter," Maple said. Poking through the material she found what she needed and began to arrange it to match her design concept.

"Oh not at all. I still have no idea why you would want to have this stuff. You aren't planning anything…are you?" Walter eyed her suspiciously but saw no hesitation or thought in her eyes.

"Walter…I am on ban remember? Besides, just cause I can't go to the Carnival doesn't mean I can't dress up right? I mean a girl can pretend can't she?" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. Her answer seemed to work and Walter didn't ask again. Night drew near and Maple was still hard at work on her costume by sun rise. The Council was eating breakfast and she was working on the finishing touches of her costume.

"We must be strong Council. It is imperative we see this through and to make sure Maple Smith sees her sentence carried. The Carnival while pleasing and exhilarating must be out of your minds, at least for today. Maple will use every tactic imaginable to escape us…so…be ever on the look out for-."

"Um…would a perfect example be…now?" Eliza queried. Ronald looked over and sure enough Maple was nowhere in sight. This was most alarming and Eliza shrank as she caught Ronald's hard stare.

"Eliza…were you not watching her while we conferred?" Ronald challenged her. Council meetings weren't like they used to. For starters…the focus of these members was so…off. Change was always trying to push its way into Ponyville and it was their job to make sure it did not happen. Maple was that change and the longer she was there…the more ideas she would place in everyone's heads.

"I just looked away for a second. I mean no pony is that fast…even so would they be able to get clear across the length of this field to safety? Forgive me Ronald, but-."

"Never mind your apology…it will have to wait. She will most likely set her sights on the Carnival. Now that we have no one to guard we must head to the Carnival to ensure nothing goes astray. Be on the look out for Maple."

Maple looked on from the tree she hid behind and giggled as her plan was working. She had told Walter she was going to go take a bathroom break. Eliza of course failed to ask Walter and by now Walter had forgotten. The lead council member was now telling everyone to be on the look out for her at the Carnival. Watching them leave she began to dress in her costume of black flowing material and mask to hide her face. Walking through Ponyville none were the wiser of her being there. Once at the Carnival the light and sounds filled her ears and nose with delight.

"Isn't this great Abigail? Aren't you glad you ditched that stuffy booth to join me?" Rusty walked beside Abigail all smiles in his scary get up. Maple had no idea what he was supposed to be, but, the prop sword he was wearing was not going to be in use tonight; but another, if things went well for him.

Maple saw the Council members filing in and a hush of reverence fell over the crowd like a blanket. Maple followed her sister and held onto her necklace with her teeth pulling her slowly back. When the murmuring ceased Sasha Star took the stage and a stomp of hooves was heard. Abigail protested her insistent tug and when she turned to face her she felt her heart race. Her eyes were demanding and her back was to Rusty who was clearly focused on overseeing the disposal of spiked barrels.

"Who are you? And why are you bothering me? Can't you see I am having a good time?" Abigail took a step forward and that was when Sasha spoke:

"Welcome to the annual Carnival of Ponyville!" Her voice boomed and she looked out at all the costumed ponies in attendance. "I see we are all in the spirit of this eve and I would like to thank all those who worked hard to make this a most joyous night." Once again hooves stomped and she beamed as she knew most thanks was in accordance with her and her family.

"I need to talk to you," Maple said, her voice in a hushed tone. Of course Abigail would not hear of this and her attention seemed divided between Rusty and her. Once again Rusty did not take notice as the first of the barrels was being replaced and set up by Butch.

"Tonight Ronald, our esteemed Council Leader would like a few words to share with us. Please be kind and pay him your upmost respect. Elder your audience awaits with hopeful ears." Sasha stepped down and took her place by her parents side.

"Thank you Sasha Star. I am sorry to be here under these circumstances, but, matters at hand have been…compromised. It would seem Maple Smith has escaped into Ponyville. She might very well be in attendance here as we speak. If you should find her alert the nearest council member you see. I do not wish to take any more time away from your festivities so…enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Well…I don't want to talk to you. The last time I talked to a girl here, assuming you are a girl, led to me losing my virginity in a most inconvenient fashion. You must leave now before we are spotted together." Abigail made her way to Rusty and couldn't shake the feeling she knew that masked stranger.

Dammit, she thought, if she so much as sips any cider she will be lost to Rusty and his goons. Panic ran through Maple's thoughts and she could see all the barrels had been replaced for wicked grins had spread over Rusty's boys. She had to run interference over one sip would send all of Abigail's normal defenses down. I have to draw the Council's attention so they can notice the cider and then one problem can be solved.

"Say Abigail…you look parched. How about a nice cup of cider? Your mom and you sure worked hard on it and it would be sad to see it go to waste." Rusty gave the get ready signal to his friends and held a cup under the nozzle. He didn't know how much was needed so he made sure that it was brimming the edge when he was done.

"Well…I guess one sip won't hurt…" Slowly lifting the cup to her lips she could almost taste the cider on her tongue. That is when she felt a most insistent pull that spilled the cup's content on the grassy floor and she was ascending up stairs. "H-Hey…what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry…those lips of yours don't deserve such a foul drink." Maple said. Standing on the stage all eyes were drawn to her and she felt hot under the lights. Sasha was staring daggers at her and her mother sat at the booth, but, it would seem she was drawing up her own conclusions.

"And what pray tell is wrong with the cider?" Ronald stepped forth and eyed the masked stranger on the stage curiously.

"Taste it yourself…and you shall see." Maple merely said. She didn't say anymore that was needed and right now Rusty and his friends were feeling like caught jail birds. Ronald approached the cider and Rusty stepped forward.

"Council Leader, Elder Ronald, why take the word of a masked attendee of this party? Surely we can just ignore these wild accusations…for one night…" Rusty felt his heart pushing to leave his chest and his eyes were drawn to the skeptical eyes all around.

"I have tasted many years of cider at these events. If anything is amiss…I would know. Step aside Rusty…lest you have something to hide." Ronald stepped forward and as he tasted the cider he let it sit on his tongue for a bit. Yes, a most peculiar taste. "This cider is the same as the one a year ago used to loosen everyone up. Rusty…you and your friends…would you be accountable for such…distasteful acts?"

"How did you know…and do I know you?" Abigail pondered on it even as she asked it and only then did all hell break loose. Rusty was rushing the stage and heading to her and she felt fear take over. She could not scream or move out of the way and she knew she was too near the edge for him to simply tackle her.

"You are mine bitch…and no one will stop me!" Rusty was hungry for some pussy and even if she wasn't drunk…it still didn't mean it wasn't rape. His guys wanted some action too so he would be sure to save some of her for after his fun.

"Guess again bitch!" Maple placed a well-aimed kick upon his nose sending him staggering back holding the free flowing blood sliding through his hoof. She followed him and kicked him right in the nuts hard; the amount of force practically cutting right through. A high pitched squeal of pain escaped his mouth and he was nearing the edge of the stage. "You probably won't remember any of this so I will tell you this once…never try and fuck my sister and think you can get away with it!"

I thought her sister was banned…how did she know? Damn her…my nuts were practically busted by her…losing consciousness…

Rusty fell off the stage into some hay and the crowd murmured in fright. Abigail was still standing where she was; only now she was staring at her masked savior. What was it about this masked stranger that sent her body into a wild delight of shivers and lust? Was it not knowing who it was? She watched as the masked stranger returned and she felt lost for words in their presence.

"You don't need to say a word. I knew of this boy's plans before this took place…and I attended knowing the peril at hand. I cannot stay long…but…there is something I have been dieing to do all night." Maple seized her sister's lips with a forceful kiss sending her body into a screaming delight. Standing on stage in front of all those ponies she never once had fear of them rushing the stage and trying to pull the two of them part. She felt her sister's lips responding and even a little tongue action came into play as the two were moaning. She had dreamt of this moment for so long, now, here she was kissing her sister in front of the Council themselves.

Abigail tangled her tongue with her sister's and felt a ripple of pleasure course up and down her spine. Her pussy was getting wet as they were glued to one another in a heated passion. Her hero's tongue was so dominant that most the time her tongue was kept pinned down. Their open mouthed kiss drew many a gasp in the audience and yet no one drew them apart. Abigail opened her heavy lids to stare at her hero and found the eye color to be quite…hypnotizing. She wanted to break the kiss to ask for his/her name but soon enough the kiss ended. Now was her chance. "W-Who are you?"

"Meet me in the barn after and you will find out." Maple kissed her once again before departing off the stage.

"Looks like I need another talk with my girls," the mother said to herself. "Still…they aren't fighting…so…I think I will let this one play out."

Sasha was infuriated and the cider was spiked…and not by herself this time. Rusty was being hauled off along with his friends and all anyone could talk about was the kiss that took center stage. It was all Maple's fault…wherever she was. She would make sure she paid for this most upsetting turn of events.

"Maple is nowhere in sight…what now?" Walter inquired. Besides the cider being spiked, well, the night seemed quite entertaining. Of course he would not say this aloud for Ronald would judge him.

"She couldn't have gotten far. We will have to patrol Ponyville nightly and daily until she is brought in. I won't let her change Ponyville."

Lost in her thoughts Abigail stumbled off the stage and fought past her swimming thoughts. The kiss was magical and how did they know to save her…and from whom? The Carnival ended and she headed to the barn. Finding her masked savior there she was all smiles. "I finally am here. Now…who are you so that I may properly reward you."

"Hey sis…miss me?" Maple stepped out from the shadows and smiled as her sister jumped back. "Was it a little too much?"

**Authors note:** The unveiling has been revealed and now the sisterly bonding can truly begin. What does this mean that Maple was Abigail's masked protector? Was the kiss truly magical? How will Sasha get her revenge? These ponies are hardly safe from sharing their love and as the story continues the danger increases. Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing. I appreciate it.


End file.
